Merry Christmas!
by OtakuFox43
Summary: This is another Christmas-Themed One-Shot I wrote for Christmas! This is an America x Reader One-shot with a few hints towards FrUk, RoChu, and GerIta.


You were sitting in your bed, a set of headphones on over your head, and on your MP3 was the latest Christmas CD that had just come out.

It was once again Christmas time, your most favorite time of the year, ever since you were a child, the moment Thanksgiving had gone by, you began to get very excited for that most magical of nights, the night when the good saint Nicolas visited your house with pretty much every single wish fulfilled from your Christmas list, and it was because of how much you got during Christmas, that you always tried to be as good as possible during the year, even though there were some times when you acted a tiny bit naughty but nothing a good deed couldn't make up for!

In your mouth, you were sucking on a candy cane, laminating over your latest encounter with the self-proclaimed "Hero" Alfred F. Jones.

On the outside, you were just like one of his best friends, and you were very careful about not letting your true feelings for the man slip through the emotional barrier you had built for yourself.

But there were times when it was hard...That cute smile that was almost like a child's caught your heart whenever you were to see it...the aura of warmth and kindness he often gave off whenever you were around him...

To most people, it would be completely understandable that you would fall for him, he was very popular with the opposite sex, and whenever you were with him, you often felt malicious intent from some of the other girls who were looking at you with glares of pure envy from how Alfred seemed to be so happy with you when they themselves have only dreamed of the times you two have spent together.

But with every good thing, there was a drawback...That same happiness you often felt with him, soon manifested itself into feelings of love, and that was one of your worst fears...

You didn't want to fall in love with him, that was going to make things complicated between the both of you! The last thing you wanted was to jeopardize the relationship you had formed with Alfred, you both were already so close to each other, best friends even! So you just decided to keep your feelings to yourself and your diary, never to surface.

But even keeping your feelings for him a secret was hard on you sometimes...There were times when you heard that he had a date with some girl that wasn't you and that just made you crazy with jealousy but you always managed to keep your cool around Alfred when he talked about things like that, how rare it was.

Looking at the clock, a slight sigh escaped your lips as you ran your hand through your (hair color) hair, it was almost time for Alfred's annual Christmas party...Even though you didn't really want to go, you just couldn't say no to him...

"_Oh come on (name)! It won't be any fun having a Christmas party if you're not there!" Alfred was practically begging for you to attend his party, even though you didn't really want to attend...For your own personal reasons. _

"_Oh I don't know Al...I mean I'm not exactly a social butterfly or anything like that..." You sweat-dropped a bit but blinked a bit when you felt said man grab both of your hands within his. "Come on please~~? I really want you to be there and I'm even making one of my special cakes just for the party! You have to be there (name)!"_

_Looking down at your hands within his own, a bright blush started to spread over your face, but not wanting him to notice, you looked away slightly before answering. "A-Alright! If you really want me there, I'll go to your party..." _

"_You mean it?! That's great! It's tonight at eight sharp! I'll see you there!" And with that, you just watched as the cheerful blonde was practically skipping away with how happy he seemed to be from knowing that you would be at his party. _

_With a sigh, you just looked at the hands he was just a second ago- holding tightly within his own, with a blush, you could still feel the warmth from his hands on yours, and with a soft smile, you held your hands together, almost as if you were trying to preserve that warmth before it vanished in the cold winter air..._

"Why the hell is it so hard to say no to him?" You sighed, lying back on your bed and covering your face with your pillow, there was a reason why you didn't want to go to his Christmas party...

Looking at your nightstand and opening the drawer, the reason was staring you right in the face...A pair of American flag-printed wool mittens...That was the present that Alfred had given you last year...

Normally, to anyone else they wouldn't have been a meaningful gift, but to you, they were special...

Another soft sigh escaped your lips and you gently closed your (eye color) eyes, remembering the moment he gave you those mittens. The memory was still fresh in your memory...It was as though it had happened yesterday...

_You and Alfred were walking back to your house from his own home, as usual, he had invited you to play the newest Zombie Death shooter game Japan had given to America, thinking that it might have scared him, but the blonde was more focused don beating the game and playing it with you then anything._

_It was a cold winter evening, fresh snow was falling onto the ground, but even though you were bundled up in your coat, your hands were freezing while stuffed into your pockets. _

"_Man, it's freezing out here, my hands are like icicles." You spoke, breathing into your hands and rubbing them together in an attempt to warm them up. _

_Alfred glanced at you for a seconds before a slight grin appeared on his face. "Hey, hold your hands out for a sec." He spoke, making you blink a couple of times in confusion at his request, but you did as he instructed, and the moment you did, he covered your hands with the mittens that were on his hands, making you start to blush from the very idea that you were indirectly holding hands with him. _

"_There! Now your hands won't be cold and they're awesome too!" The blonde spoke with the same happy grin he always wore. _

_Looking at your hands for a few more seconds, a small smile worked its way onto your face. Looking up, you then blinked when you saw Al starting to run into the snow. "Come on (name)! Let's make snow angels!" He laughed, jumping into the snow and started to flail his arms and legs around, that soft smile grew slightly, seeing just how sweet and child-like he could be...That was one of the many reasons you had come to love him._

The problem was, that ever since you got those mittens from Alfred, your mind had been a complete blank as to what to get him for Christmas and it was already Christmas eve and you were going to have to go to his party completely empty-handed...

You knew that he wasn't really going to mind too much, but you did feel bad that you couldn't get him anything, all of the stores were closed early for the holiday and there was absolutely no way that you could show up empty handed, that would just make you feel even worse...

"But I have to go...If I don't then he'll probably never forgive me...But if I go with no present, I know he'll be disappointed...Augh! There's no way out of this!" You spoke in frustration, ruffling your (hair color) hair and threw your pillow at the wall.

Glancing at the clock, you saw that it was just getting later and later, the time for the party drawing closer and closer, with a sigh, you got up from your bed and went to your closet and started to look through it for something at least a little decent to wear, just because you were present-less didn't mean that you didn't have to look like you didn't want to be there, that would just be rude!

After about fifteen minutes had passed, you rushed out of your room, dressed in your favorite outfit and quickly grabbed your (Favorite color) coat and slipped it on, and not forgetting the mittens Al had given you, smiling softly as you remembered just how warm they felt when you first had gotten them. And at that moment, the guilt for not having a present for said blonde started to hit you again. "...I hope he won't be too upset..." You speak softly to yourself before starting to walk out, into the winter air, looking around, you saw that the sidewalk below you was covered in snow that crunched slightly with each step you made. The ends of the tree branches were all covered in snow and ice, some with a few icicles hanging off of them, glistening as the moonlight was reflecting off of them. A small smile appeared on your face as you looked around still, seeing that every house that lined your way was decorated with all sorts of lights, some multicolored, some white, some simple, and some extravagant, but a slightly brighter light caught your attention, looking to your left, you spotted that Alfred's house was brighter then all of the others and had Christmas decorations covering the entirety of the house. The roof had a large Santa Claus display on it, the Santa was apparently mechanical and was waving slightly, going from left to right and letting out a mechanical sounding 'Ho Ho Ho' with each movement, around the bushes and trees were a bunch of multi-colored blinking lights, snowmen were all over the yard as well and the words 'MERRY CHRISTMAS' was written in bright bold letters made out of lights on top of his room that could plainly be seen, but as you were taking the time to marvel at how much decorating America had done, you blinked, regaining your senses as you heard said boy's voice ringing in your ears. "Hey (name)! I knew you'd come!" He beamed, opening the door to his house as you walked up to the porch, and on the inside, it was just as extravagantly decorated as the outside, a rather large Christmas tree was in the center of his living room, covered in various decorations of very copious amounts, different kinds of ornaments, some looked like stars, others were ball-shaped, some others looked like Santa, snowmen, snowflakes, while some other peculiar ones caught your eyes, some of them looked like flying saucers, and others appeared to be of his little alien friend Tony. There were also a lot of multi-colored lights covering the tree, blinking in all different colors from red, green, yellow, blue, pink, purple, white, and orange, and there were also a lot of garland strung over the tree in various colors as well.

"So what'cha think? Tony helped decorate!" America spoke with a grin as you looked around at his other guests, England was arguing with France, seeming to be drunk as he was slurring his words and holding a glass of wine in one of his hands while France was just trying to get the angered brit to calm down.

China was busy admiring all of the cuter looking decorations, such as the small snowmen but was then puzzled by the alien-looking ornaments on the tree, but was too distracted to notice that Russia was standing right behind him, with a innocent-looking smile on his face and was dressed as Santa Claus for some reason.

Japan was giving a quite...interesting look at the buffet table America had put out, and mostly at the brightly decorated cake that was standing in the center, the frosting was a neon purple color, and was trimmed with a bright blue frosting, assorted small christmas-tree shaped decorations lined the cake but something in the pit of his stomach told him not to eat it...

Germany and Italy were standing by the fireplace, Italy seeming to be having a very good time and was talking happily with Germany, who seemed to be enjoying himself a little as well, blushing slightly but seeming to be enjoying Italy's company more then anything.

"The decorations look great! But I just noticed that there's no star on the top of the tree, did you forget where you put it?" You asked, looking up at America who grinned a bit. "Nope! Yo Tony! Bring the star, dude!" He called as the small gray alien came over, holding a golden star in his hands, which seemed to be made out of christmas lights and would light up once it was placed onto the tree.

"Oh um...about your present...I didn't really-" You were cut off and started blushing brightly when you felt America pick you up in his arms, holding you up to the top of the tree. "W-What're you doing?!"

America just grinned as Tony was seemingly floating over to you, handing you the star for the top of the tree. "Don't worry about that (name)!Just put the star on the tree!" The blonde grinned, holding you up in his hands as if you didn't weigh a single pound. But then again, this was a man who could single-handed-ly pull England's car along with him as if it were a toy wagon!

"O-Okay..." You blushed again when you noticed that all of the party guest's eyes were on you, gently taking the star from Tony, you reached up and placed the star on the top of the tree, blinking a couple of times and smiling when you saw how beautifully it lit up once Tony had plugged it in with the rest of the lights, the rest of the guests were looking at the tree with smiles on their faces, while some complained a little that they were going blind.

America smiled a bit as he gently set you back down on the floor, looking down at your hands and grinning even more. "You kept the mittens I gave you."

"Oh, yeah...and about your present...I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything to give you this Christmas, I hope you aren't too upset." You speak in a slightly sad tone as Alfred smiled once again, before looking up and seeing that Tony was holding a piece of mistletoe over your heads, causing you to blush.

"You set this up Tony?" America asked with a grin, glancing at the alien before turning his attention towards you, before you had a chance to object or say anything for that matter, you felt America press his lips against your own in a loving kiss, the blush on your face got even worse as you felt his strong arms pull you close into a gentle, loving embrace, your heart was pounding in your chest, and you couldn't help yourself from kissing back, you didn't even remember that the rest of the party guests were watching you, or even that it was Christmas, the only thing that was on your mind was being with the one you love, and enjoying the kiss you often dreamed about.

After a few moments of letting America kiss you, the blush clung to your face as you felt him gently breaking the kiss and smiling softly at you, but this smile was different then all of the others you had seen before, this smile was a smile that told you that he felt the same way about you, that you did about him.

"I already have my present. Having you as my girlfriend (name)." The moment he said that, the blush on your face got at least three shades darker, and you found yourself at a loss for words, your instincts were right!

"A-America..."

"So how about it? Are you going to let me have my present?" He asked, grinning once again, that familiar grin you could never say no to, and with an equally happy smile appearing on your face, you wrapped your arms around the blonde. "Of course. Merry Christmas..."

"Merry Christmas..." America smiled softly as he hugged you back, but the moment didn't last too long as he let go, only keeping an arm around your waist as he looked at his guests. "Alright guys! Let's party! It's Christmas so let's go nuts!" He laughed as the others cheered, yourself included, this was going to be a Christmas you would never be able to forget...


End file.
